hasterniafandomcom-20200213-history
Haydeon
Haydeon, also known as Haverus is the god of thieves, light, Darkness, the night, and ruler of the realm of the dead. His sacred animal is the Fox. He wields a double-bladed sword. He was not born, but created from 1000 evil spirits by Bowmana and raised by Faeral. Many people assume that Haydeon is a parody of (or at least based on) the norse god Loki J. Townsend has however stated that this is not true and has even made a reference to it in the book The God of Thieves, when it is describing Haydeon "....The Great and powerful god Haydeon also known as Haverus. There is no other being like him in the Hasternian universe, ours or any other..." Personality Haydeon is a cunning, sneaky, charismatic and quick-witted trickster. He has even been called (reluctantly) one of the most intelligent gods of Hasternia along side the draconian god Plutanis, the Elvish god Raikamaron, and the Neosyrican gods Nazerim and Tyr-Elridion. It is common knowledge that Haydeon is a kleptomaniac and it is said in The God of Thieves that anywhere visited by Haydeon is likely to contain less money when he leaves than when he got there. This makes him one of the richest gods in Hasternia (even richer than Kameheldin: the god of riches.) The other gods acknowledge this and forgive him if something of theirs goes missing. (So long as it is returned quickly.) In The God of Thieves it is revealed that he appreciates mortals a great deal more than the other gods. (But this may simply be because if there were no mortals there would be nothing worth taking.) He does have a mortal to use as an Avatar if the need arises (such as Rodric the shadow in The God of Thieves) an Avatar of Haydeon is blessed with supernatural stealth, that couldn't be diminshed eveven if the avatar is wearing bricks on their feet and playing a drumset. The power to see clearly in perfect darkness and the power to speak with and command foxes. Appearance Haydeon looks like a young man or teenager with long white hair. wearing a grey, hooded robe and a mask: one side is white, the other is black. He often rides a chariot pulled by two foxes: Reymarus and Alira, the twin spirits of deceit. Avatars Haydeon usually has one mortal avatar at a time these are the known ones Rodric the shadow Rodric was an orphan and master thief at age 15 and the main character of The God of Thieves even before he was made an Avatar of Haydeon he was one of the best thieves in the empire of Mazken. (it is said that He was the illegitimate son of the then head of the thieves guild "The Unsurprised Man" He was killed by his rival Blake the swift at the end of the book. J. Townsend revealed that he was a parody of Raymond E. Feist's character Jimmy the Hand: who started out as a 15 year old orphan and master thief in his worlds thieves guild: The mockers and was the son of the head of the Mockers: The Upright man. Michael Rose Michael is first mentioned at the start of "A Hopeless War" as the former guildmaster of the thieves guild he had been killed in a barfight by being impaled on a spear. He was succeeded by Emeret Syle who was his best friend. Later in the book it is stated by Emeret that Michael often boasted that he was the Avatar of Haydeon and how he succeeded Rodric the Shadow. Haydeon is later told of his death to which he groans and curses about having to find a new Avatar. Unamed Dragon At the start of the short story "Bearded fiends!" it is briefly mentioned that Haydeon's new avatar is a Dragon. Category:Gods